Brave Two World Connecting - BTWCing
by pelipurindu
Summary: Tahun 2037, dunia telah terbagi menjadi dua distrik wilayah, yaitu Smart Distrik dan General Distrik. Dimana Smart Distrik merupakan dunia modern penuh kontrol dan bersih dari kejahatan, sedangkan General distrik adalah dunia dengan penyakit yang menyebar, kejahatan yang kian meningkat tajam dan kekacauan yang terjadi dimana mana. [RemakeDramaCircle] [Taekook As Twins] Vkook
1. Hello!

Halo! Disini Bultareunae hehe.

Kali ini aku bukan bawa sebuah FF dari pemikiranku sendiri. Tapi ini merupakan FF remake dari sebuah drama 'Circle', ada yang sudah menonton?

Disini aku mau jujur kalo aku kagum sama penulis nya. Cerita yang dibuat bener bener bagus. (karena aku memang penyuka segala genre, _well_ )

Dan ya. Aku me-mention taekook di cerita ini. Tapi mereka bukan sebagai ya... (ykwim) tapi mereka sebagai twins

Aku akhir akhir ini emang selalu kepikiran. Gimana ya membuat cerita yang ;

1\. Bangtan Member

2\. Tidak ada girlband atau member grup boyband lain di ceritanya

3\. Yang bukan cinta cinta aja

4\. Dan... yang kira kira dapat menggabungkan apa yang aku suka tapi bisa dibaca semua orang.

em, penjelasan ya. I love Taekook! Tapi, aku mikir 'kalo gitu yang gasukabxb juga ga baca ya'. Lalu di sisi lain, aku pengen nulis sci-fi, tapi kemampuan mengkhayalku kurang tinggi/? jadi ga bisa buat hehe.

Cuma mau jelasin, yang intinya. Ya, ini ga murni bxb atau murni straight/? karena aku mutusin buat tidak menulis scene yang si cewek dan salah satu cowok pemeran utama 'iya-gitu' wkwk.

Tapi disini! Aku mutusin buat menulis dan lebih menggambarkan adik dan kakak kedua ini, atau artian lain anak kembar di cerita ini.

Karena _istg_ , mereka berdua tuh, saling menjaga banget di ceritanya :') Dan saya tersentuh.

Aku gatau kalian paham apa ngga. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mempublish cerita ini dan menunggu respon apakah lanjut atau tidak.

Oh iya. untuk ffn ini semua cerita itu hanya repost dari wp ku ya. Jadi kalo update cerita, so pasti di wp dulu. Kalo aku inget aku baru ke ffn :'')

Dan anw, aku di wp ngadain _votes_ untuk cerita ini. Jadi, _if you don't mind,_ bisa cek wp aku dulu dengan @buitaereunae ya. Kalo yang @bultaereunae itu khususon wkwk. Hampir sama jadi jangan terpedaya/?

\- Hal Lain -

¶ Saya tidak memiliki apapun di cerita ini, saya hanya menulis dengan berdasar drama yang ada.

BTS murni dimiliki dan dinaungi oleh Bighit Ent.

Member masing masing murni milik diri mereka sendiri, dan orang tua . Saya hanya meminjam nama disini.

Cerita murni milik penulis sebenarnya yang saya hormati, dan drama yang dibuat okeh sutradara dan staff yang mengikutinya.

¶ Disini saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau mungkin adanya hal buruk nantinya.

Cerita dibuat agar menarik. Disini saya tidak ingin menyinggung atau merugikan pihak lain.

¶ Karya dilindungi undang undang kepemilikan.

 **HAL PENTING (Harus Disetujui tanpa Vote)**

 **Bagi yang sudah melihat dramanya. Tolong jangan memberikan bocoran bocoran tentang hal lanjutan yang akan terjadi. Ini untuk kenyamanan.**

 **Hal lebih lanjut tentang pernyataan dan pertanyaan akan dipost di lembar selanjutnya yang akan datang, jika ada.**

buitaereunae ; 2018

ig : syaws_._._


	2. ǝɔnpoɹʇuı

[BTWCing . . .]

.

.

.

.

.

 **ǝɔnpoɹʇuı**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¶ Kim Taehyung

Merupakan saudara kembar Jeon Jungkook, dan merupakan seorang kakak.

¶ Kim Jungkook

Saudara Kembar [adik] Kim Taehyung

¶ Kim Seokjin

Teman Kim Taehyung, yang dianggap gila karena percaya kepada Alien.

¶ Min Yoongi

Detektif Kepolisian yang membantu Kim Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung

¶ Park Jimin

Penjaga Ketentraman Smart Distrik

¶ Jung Hoseok

Partner Min Yoongi [anak buah]

¶ Kim Namjoon

Anak yang di ajari oleh Jeon Jungkook pada 2017, dan merupakan peretas handal.

¶ Blue Bird

( . . . . . [can't find data] . . . . . )

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _buitaereunae ; 2018_

 _ig : syaws_._.__


	3. 01 Beta Project - 1

[ Tap Yes to start Connect ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Yes / No]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[̫͕̭̣ ̸̫̯̣͈̌ͬ͋ͅB͆T͚̠W͓̱͐̉͂ͫ̐̚̚C̜̗̤ͬ̽ͦ̅̈̆i̪̣̹̳̣̟ͥͥ̐̚n̪̯̝ͧ͆̓͠ģ͕̗͙͖͇͉͆ͯ ̟̘͓̹͍̰]͎̱ͪ̀ͦ̄̄͌̒ - 하͙͕͈̬̥̫̠ͣ̅̈ͭ̎͐ͮ͡나̤̰̤̜̻̙̰̅̔̑͐̿̇ͧ̚͠ͅ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Starting . . . ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Connecting . . .]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian Pertama [1] - Beta Project**

.

.

.

.

Tahun 2007.

Suara jangkrik yang mengaduh, ditambah angin malam yang menimbulkan bunyi dari pepohonan. Gelap mengambil celah diantara sisi batang, sedangkan cahaya sedikit terbias di batangnya.

Tak awam sebenarnya, untuk pada saat malam seperti itu kedua anak kecil malah berjalan kaki santai di tengahnya. Di tengah hutan, menelusuri sisi sisi yang tak terhalang pohon besar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku, Tae- _hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil Tae-hyung mendengus, menggeret sepedanya yang sengaja tak dinaiki karena tak mau memboncengkan adiknya yang bertanya tadi, "Sudah kubilang bukan aku selalu bisa menemukanmu, Jungkook." Taehyung menatap kembali ke depan, sedikit melirik ke bawah, ke roda sepedanya yang sedikit kempes.

"Oh! Telepati anak kembar?" Jungkook berteriak menyeru, menunjuk nunjuk Taehyung dengan tangan yang memegang beda penemuannya.

"Telepati apaan, kalau kau pergi ke hutan lagi aku biarkan kau pergi, dan tak kembali." Nadanya mengancam membuat sang adik sedikit merengut, walau ia tak mau kalah dibuatnya.

"Tck, kan aku sudah bilang. Ada alien di sekitar sini!" Jungkook ngotot, sedikit berteriak.

Taehyung menengok ke belakang, melihat si adik sekilas, "Mana buktinya, kalau begitu?" Taehyung memajukan dagu menantang.

Jungkook menghentakkan kaki sekali, lalu ia menunjuk udara, "Lihat! Ada banyak kabut! Itu merupakan salah satu perbuatan alien!"

Taehyung mendegus kembali, "Itu karena udara lembap bodoh, itu karena air membias menjadi titik air dan mengambang di udara."

Jungkook tak mau kalah, "Kalau begitu ini! Lihat? Buah cemara ini terbakar! Ini pasti karena UFO yang dinaiki alien!" Jungkook menunjukkan satu buah pohon cemara yang memang sedikit hangus di ujung.

Taehyung yang melihat hanya terkekeh kecil lalu kembali melontarkan pendapat, "Itu hanya karena orang yang berkemah di sekitar sini, bodoh."

Jungkook telak merajuk saat pendapatnya selalu disangkal, lalu beberapa detik setelah mereka berjalan dalam diam, tiba tiba ada bunyi keras-melebihi jangkrik, dan suara gemerasak yang amat berisik-melebihi suara gemerasak daun ditiup angin malam, dan sebuah titik cahaya yang kunjung melebar menutupi cahaya bulan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menahan nafas mereka saat mereka terkejut, lalu lamunan Jungkook di bubarkan oleh Taehyung yang berteriak keras, "Jungkook! Cepat naik!" Taehyung melirik boncengan belakang sepedanya, lalu Jungkook mengangguk dan naik dengan cepat.

"Hyung..." Taehyung yang mengayuh sepedanya kuat tak menjawab, sementara cahaya semakin dekat dan membesar, dan seolah mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Hyung!" Jungkook mengeratkan pegangan di kedua sisi Taehyung saat Taehyung mengayuh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat, lalu saat tiba mereka menemukan jalan raya mereka keluar dari hutan. Cahaya tersebut makin besar dan membesar seolah cahaya itu turun.

"Jungkook yang erat!" Jungkook menangguk walau Taehyung tak dapat melihatnya, ia memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dengan kedua jari tangannya terkait di depan badan Taehyung. Mengikat jari dengan jari kuat.

Taehyung terengah, badannya lemas dan bahkan hampir limbung karena ia ditempeli Jungkook yang kini memeluk nya erat, dan sedikit berat badan tersandar.

Cahaya masih mengikuti bahkan saat mereka malalui jalan, Taehyung terus mengayuh sampai ia menemukan cahaya yang bukan berasal dari belakangnya tapi atas depannya yang merupakan lampu jalan, dan juga sebagai pertanda jika perumahan mulai dekat.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook menjerit saat lampu jalan penanda itu mendadak meledak, menimbulkan suara ledak cukup keras dan percikan dari api kecil yang menyebar. Jungkook melepas pelukan dan meregangkan tangannya beralih kembali meremat sisi baju.

Ia melihat ke arah belakang, yang cahaya tersebut masih saja mengikuti. Lalu seketika menoleh kembali ke depan saat cahaya yang berlawanan muncul dengan suara klakson yang memekikan telinga.

Mobil itu membanting setir menuju kanan, menghindari mereka lalu berhenti setelah rem di injak kuat-amat kuat, membuat mobil tersebut tak hancur bagian depannya karena hanya menyenggol pohon depan, sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung limbung begitu saja saat itu, dan mereka terjatuh ke arah kiri.

"Taehyung! Jungkook!" pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan ayah mereka berdua yang kini lari menuju mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook melihat ayahnya sekejap, lalu kembali melihat arah cahaya yang terus semakin mendekat lalu jatuh turun dengan bunyi bedebam benda besar yang amat keras, dan cahaya yang memancar lebih terang saat tersebut. Dan mematikan seluruh kota dalam sesaat.

Ayah mereka dengan sigap, berjongkok didepan mereka dan melindungi mereka dari cahaya.

Masing masing dari mereka terengah, ayah mereka mulai menghindar dari tatapan depan. Cahaya tersebut masih saja berpendar ke segala arah dari benda besar yang jatuh tersebut.

"A-alien." Jungkook terbata, Ayah dan Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang menunjuk seuatu dibalik cahaya. Disana ada sesosok wanita keluar dari cahaya, dengan tanpa mengenakan baju sebenang pun.

Sosok wajahnya sayu walau segar, badannya turut bercahaya dan seolah cahaya justru berasal dari badannya, matanya mengerjap pelan, langkah yang diambilnya dalam satunya terlihat ragu-dan ia lalu limbung dalam langkah setelahnya.

"Tunggu disini." Ayah mereka berdiri lalu berjalan cepat, menuju wanita tersebut.

Taehyung yang terkejut hanya diam, bahkan ia melupakan perih tangannya yang tergores jalan, ia menengok kanan ke adiknya yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari wanita aneh tersebut.

"Hyung ... Alien, benar benar ada."

.

.

.

.

[ BTWCing ]

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 2017.**

Universitas Jeotdam, kerumunan orang yang berdiri di depan kampus tersebut terus menyerukan suara tentang pengunduran diri rector dengan banyak diantara mereka yang membuat plakat cukup besar untuk dijunjung.

Jungkook yang melihat itu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan para mahasiswa yang berdemo tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menaiki tiga tangga sebagai awalnya bangunan yang dipijak lalu menerobos para pendemo walau ia dipandangi dengan tak menyenangkan oleh mereka.

"Permisi." Tangan ia majukan dengan merentangkannya, membelah kerumunan sehingga ia lalu bisa memasuki kampus.

Sampainya ia didepan pintu masuk, ia menarik tas gendongnya untuk kembali dinaikkan lalu memasuki kampus yang sepi baik dalam ruangan maupun lorong terlebih saat ia sudah naik ke lantai atas.

"Jungkook!" langkah Jungkook terhenti saat kedua temannya menghampirinya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Jungkook menampilkan raut datar dan menjawab dengan normal, "Ke ruang ujian."

Salah satu mereka langsung tergelak begitu mendengarnya, ia tergelak lalu menghentikannya tiba tiba setelahnya dan mengubah mukanya menjadi serius yang menakutkan, "Kau gila. kita sedang mengadakan demo dan kau malah ingin memasuki ruang ujian lalu mengerjakan ujian tersebut sendirian?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Wow, anak pintar memang berbeda ya." Lalu salah satu lainnya berkata dengan mengejek, "Anak penurut asuhan mama, jika mama berkata tidak maka itu berarti tidak."

Jungkook tetap berada sikap kalemnya dan ia kembali membuka suara dengan ketus, "Kau tau pepatah ini? Juara kelas tak perlu membuang tenaganya." Jungkook sedikit menarik sisi bibirnya.

"Anak brengsek." Dua dari mereka mengumpat, sedangkan Jungkook pergi melenggang mengacuhkannya.

Jungkook melangkah cepat menjauhi kedua temannya tersebut dengan menghembuskan nafas leganya.

Saat cukup jauh, ia terkejut dengan getaran di saku celana belakangnya, lalu ia melihat pesan yang masuk dari perawat Ahn, perawat neneknya.

'Jungkook, tagihan biaya perawatan nenek jangan lupa dibayar ya. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menegosiasi waktunya.'

.

.

.

[ ... btwcing ... ]

.

.

.

Jungkook membenahkan rambut palsunya, sesekali menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya. Ia menunggu dibalik dinding dalam ruangan gelap dan temaram dengan bunyi suara menyeramkan yang sengaja di nyalakan.

Saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, ia dengan cepat memberantakkan rambutnya lalu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"GRROAH!" Kedua tangan meniru kucing yang akan mencakar, lalu geraman rendah yang digetarkan reflek ia lakukan saat melompat keluar dari dinding.

"Eh?" ia bingung saat tak mendapati apapun di depannya, lalu tiba tiba suara jeritan dan tangis menguak dari bawahnya. Ternyata hanya anak kecil, dan ia sendiri.

Jungkook gelagapan, ia turun berjongkok lalu meraih lengan anak kecil tersebut, "Sudah sudah jangan menangis,"

Anak kecil tersebut mundur membuat tangan Jungkook terlepas lalu menangis kembali dan meneriakkan mama.

"Lihat, lihat! _Hyung_ punya permen lolli dua!" Jungkook cekatan mengambil dua permen lollipop yang ia sakui. Ia menutupi matanya dengan kedua permen lolli tersebut, berusaha menghibur.

"Tidak mau! Kau hantu!" anak kecil tersebut kembali berteriak membuat Jungkook meringis saat ia dikatai hantu.

Tak salah memang, dandanannya yang menyerupai hantu wanita dengan wajah tertutupi bedak putih dan hitam disekitar mata.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, kau lihat? Hyung manusia, hyung hanya memakai kostum. Hantu itu tidak ada, dimengerti?" suara Jungkook dengan lembut mengalun, sedikit menenangkan anak kecil yang sekarang hanya terisak.

"Tapi, temanku bilang dia pernah bertemu hantu. Temanku tak mungkin bohong, bohong kan tidak boleh." Katanya tergagap, Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata anak tersebut.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, temanmu itu hanya melihat sesuatu karena ia menakutinya. Ia hanya melihat itu sebagai ketakutan, hantu tidak ada."

Anak tersenyum menaikkan bibirnya, menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Duh, pokoknya hantu itu tidak ada ya, sekarang jangan menangis. Kita keluar cari orang tuamu ya? Bisa bisanya anaknya memasuki rumah hantu sendiri."

Beruntung anak itu menurut setelahnya, Jungkook melepas atribut lalu keluar mencari orang tua anak tersebut yang beruntung ternyata orang tuanya juga sedang mencarinya di luar ruangan.

Sepulang dari kerjanya tersebut, tepat setelah insiden anak kecil tersebut, ia mampir ke mini market untuk membeli ramen. Lalu saat ia keluar dari mini market, handphonenya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk di salah satu aplikasi chat di notifikasi di jendela layarnya.

Ia diam, menggigit bibirnya ke dalam saat melihat pesan berkelompok tengah membahas suatu berita.

Berita tentang salah satu _sunbae_ nya -Ji Hyun- yang meninggal bunuh diri dari atap bangunan kampus tadi sore.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mahasiswa Universitas Jeotdam meninggal bunuh diri, lebih tepatnya akhir akhir ini banyak yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya lalu memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pulang.

.

.

.

[... btwcing ...]

.

.

.

Jungkook esoknya kembali ke kampus. Keadaan depan kampus masih sama ramainya. Walau hari ini karena hal berbeda.

Jika mereka kemarin berkerumun mengumpul dengan teratur, kali ini mereka mengerumuni satu tempat, lalu beberapa berkumpul di depan salah satu dinding dengan berbagai bunga, foto, dan stick note terpasang.

Ia menuju ke salah satu ruangan, dengan segala keyakinan ia memasuki ruangan. Sayangnya tak ada orang di dalamnya.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, melirik sekitar terlebih dahulu. Lalu matanya menangkap salah satu meja yang penuh dengan bunga. Selain itu satu dua kertas dan stick note di tempelkan di meja tersebut. Itu meja Ji Hyun _sunbae_.

Bunyi klik pintu yang dibuka membuat Jungkook menoleh, lalu uda orang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Jungkook? Ada perlu?" Professornya --Prof. Jun- yang masuk kedalam ruangan bersama salah satu mahasiswanya tersebut bertanya, mengira ngira ada perlu apa mahasiswa pintar seperti Jungkook memasuki ruangnya.

"Aku ingin menggantikan Ji Hyun _sunbae_ prof." Jungkook berkata tegas setelah membungkuk hormat tanda salam.

Mahasiswa yang merupakan salah satu sunbaenya yang berada di belakang professor mendengus keras, "Anak tak tau waktu." Ia lalu mendecih setelahnya.

Profesor Jun menenangkannya, "Tenang, Do Soo.", ia menarik mahasiswanya tersebut yang melangkah maju untuk kembali mundur, "Oh, untuk hal itu kita perlu menunggu professor Park karena ia yang mendirikan komunitas scientist ini. Dan juga Jungkook, bisa bisanya kau mengatakannya di saat seperti ini. Itu tidak sepatutnya."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali lain kali, tapi aku mohon sampaikan hal ini juga kepadanya ya Prof. Aku tau aku salah waktu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya kalau aku berminat. Aku meminta maaf, dan aku pamit prof."

Proffesor Park mengangguk. Lalu Jungkook pergi dari ruangan dan keluar dari kampus melalui pintu samping.

Akan tetapi, Do Soo ternyata mengikuti Jungkook dan berteriak untuk Jungkook berhenti.

"Bocah sial." Do Soo menarik kerah bajunya begitu mendekat, dan menatap Jungkook dengan bengis, mendorongnya sampai punggung bertemu dinding, "Kau, kau terlihat seperti psikopat gila yang tengah menantikan hal ini lalu kau mengambil kesempatan seperti pengecut setelahnya, apa kau tau?"

Do Soo mengeratkan cekalan dan menarik Jungkook lebih ke atas lagi, "Karena kau. Karena anak seperti kau semua system terkutuk ini tak pernah berubah. Kau pikir kau yang terbaik? Kau anggap kami semua sebagai lelucon? Kematian Ji Hyun, kau turut andil jika seperti ini Jungkook!"

Jungkook terkekeh, menatap Do Soo layaknya merendahkannya, "Bukankah kau yang pengecut Do Soo sunbae."

Do Soo mendelik, ia hampir mendorong kepala Jungkook untuk berbentur dengan dinding keras, "Apa maksudmu bajingan!"

Jungkook menarik satu sisi bibirnya, "Kau lah yang membuat semuanya sama sunbae. Kau yang selalu mengandalkan hubungan karena posisi orang tuamu, kau pemanfaat koneksi. Selain itu, kau juga selalu menyuruh Ji Hyun sunbae setiap ada pembagian tugas, mengerahkan semuanya kepada Ji Hyun sunbae lalu esoknya kau bilang bahwa kau lah yang mengerjakannya."

Eratan melonggar, tangan Do Soo beralih mengepal dengan kuat. Jungkook melangkah menjauh, sengaja menyenggol pundak Do Soo saat akan pergi.

"Bukankah tak sepatutnya kau bertingkah layaknya pahlawan seperti ini Jungkook?"

Langkah Jungkook kembali terhenti.

"Bukankah orang sepertimu yang merupakan adik dari seorang kakak yang memiliki catatan kriminal dan bahkan belum habis masanya sekarang ini tak sepatutnya seperti ini? Bahkan dia masuk ke dalam jeruji tepat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, benar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ BTWCing ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Loading . . . Please wait . . . ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Buitaereunae's note :_

 _Anw, kalo udah nyampe loading please wait itu berarti continue ya :') mohon ditunggu :')))_

penjelasan sebelumnya ya. namjoon nantinya bakal lebih muda dari jk. tapi bedanya aku jadiin ga terlalu jauh.

 _buitaereunae ; 2018_

 _wp : buitaereunae (untuk btwcing ini saja)_

 _ig : syaws_._.__


End file.
